pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style)
1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Sylvester Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester Cat as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:1972 Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG